Fire and Ice
by AngryWriting101
Summary: Lucy wants to get closer to Natsu, but then she sees something she probaly shouldn't have. Natsu x Gray x Lucy


I stepped into the guild hall and was immediately pulled into a hug by levy. "Oh Lucy! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" "Levy! Jet! Droy!" I greeted each in turn and hugged them.

"Lucy! Your hair! Did you cut it? I think it looks beautiful!" Levy said enthusiastically. Levy is one of my closest friends, I love her to pieces! I also like Levy's entourage, Jet and Droy, they call themselves Shadow Gear.

I self consciously touched my blond hair. Shadow Gear had been on a week long mission so they were a little out of the loop. "Hey Lucy," Levy stage whispered.

"Natsu's here!" I paused, and to my horror I felt myself blushing. I did my secret revenge tactic on her! I made an extremely sad face and sniffled!

"Oh Lucy! I did it again didn't I?!" She said in horror. I sniffled dramatically and rubbed my eyes. "It isn't your fault Levy! I know you were just trying to help! Its my fault for making you hold the burden of a secret!" I wailed. "Lucyyy! I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

I noticed MiraJane coming out from behind the bar and approaching us.

"Levy, Lucy! What on earth is the matter?" MiraJane said. "Oh its nothing!" Levy said cheerfully while flashing a brilliant smile at MiraJane. "We were just talking about our favorite movie!" I added. "Oh all right then!" MiraJane smiled and walked back to the bar.

"Phew!" Levy wiped her forehead. Suddenly Levy brightened. "Why don't you ask Cana for dating advice? She's had a ton of boyfriends!" Huh, it seemed like a pretty good idea but...

"Have you already forgotten how many exes Cana's had too?" I pointed out. "Oh yeah! I did forget, oops." Levy said bashfully.

"Its OK! Don't worry about it!" I laughed. Levy giggled. "Cana isn't the only woman that's dated men! Hey why don't you ask one of you celestial spirits?" Levy said. "Who would I ask?" I imagined asking Aquarius.

"How dare you call me for no reason! Oh guy advice huh?! What makes you think i'm a guy?!" Nope. "How about Loke?" Levy said hopefully. "Well, Loke sort of has a crush on me, so he will probably be upset."

"You know what Lucy?!" Levy said suddenly. "What?" "You are a beautiful, independent smart woman! You don't need advice! Just talk to him and ask him out!" She said.

I felt myself blush.

"You really think so?" I asked hesitantly. "Totally." Levy smiled. I immediately felt loads better. I pulled her in for a hug. "Your the best Levy!" She puffed out her chest. "I am aren't I?" She said with a straight face.

"Most people would say thank you!" I whined. "But you said I'm the best! I'm not like most people!" We giggled.

I decided to catch up with Shadow Gear before talking to Natsu.

Just as Droy was retelling how he had saved Levy from the wyvern,

Ezra came up to our table. "Levy, Jet, Droy. Its good to see you again!" She said in a unusually warm tone. Jet seemed to notice it too. "Hey Ezra, you seem quite happy today!" Jet said casually.

Ezra blinked. "Oh yes! I am! I saw Natsu and Gray seem to be good friends now! See not fighting!" Ezra smiled beautifully and walked over to Cana."Hmm..." I looked and saw Levy in front of me, chin in hand. She seemed to be thinking very hard.

"What's the matter Levy?" "Oh nothing!" she beamed.

She sat frowning into her lap for a second. "Hey Lucy you should probably talk to Natsu now!" "Now?!" I started sweating. "Now." I almost gasped aloud. Her face had lost all traces of humor. Levy looked deadly serious.

I took a deep breath. Me and Levy looked at each other. We nodded.

"Godspeed!" Levy said cheerfully. I left the table and headed to Natsu's.

Natsu's table was closest to the bar. As I walked over there I grew anxious.

My palms started sweating, and my legs started trembling. I wondered if this was what juvia felt.

Nah! Juvia was so confident. She'd say whatever she wanted,

Even if it sounded strange. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice I was at Natsu's table until I heard his greeting. "Hey Lucy!" He said smiling. "What's up?" Gray said coolly.

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to talk to..." I broke off. Natsu's lips were smiling, but his eyes looked anxious, tired. "What is it Lucy?" Gray asked, looking concerned.

"Are you OK Natsu?" I didn't feel anxious, but I was worried.

His troubled eyes matched with his other wise smiling face was down right disturbing.

"Yeah I'm fine Lucy. Thanks for asking!" He said. Then flashed me that disturbing smile which I tried not to flinch at.

So Natsu I want to talk to you about something important! I rehearsed in my head.

"So, Natsu could I talk in private for a second?" I gushed. Natsu blinked.

"Is this about the way I was acting earlier? Because I am really sorry about that."

No No No! Grr! Why couldn't it go my way?! God I sound so whiny!

"No Natsu, its not about that, I wanted to ask-" "well could it wait for later?" Natsu broke in. "Please?"

I gulped. "Of course!" I said quickly. "Talk to you later Natsu! Same for you Gray!"

I walked over to Levy's table quietly.

"Well?!" Levy asked. "He said we could talk later!" I grinned. I thought I should feel happy, but I didn't feel like I got any farther in our relationship. Was I going to be stuck in the friend zone forever?

It had only been eight minutes but it felt like four hours for me.

I collapsed on the table and groaned. "Where's Jet and Droy?" I asked, not really caring at all for the answer. "Oh Droy is getting painted by Reedus! And Jet is talking to Wendy! About something..." Levy gave the pity smile.

I groaned even louder. I stared blearily off into the distance. At Natsu and Gray. For some reason I was able to see them pretty well. Levy was sitting across from me, so she couldn't see them as well.

Levy had pulled out a book and was flipping through it at an amazing rate. Natsu said something to Gray, Gray smiled. Gray said something to Natsu, Natsu smiled. I was just about to ask Levy if she wanted to leave when Gray reached over and took Natsu's hand. I gasped.

Levy whipped around and saw it too. And Natsu? He looked so happy he was practically glowing. Natsu was in love with Gray. And Gray seemed to be returning the affection.

I stepped out of the guild Hall. I ran and ran and ran away. Until I got home.

Then I couldn't stop crying.


End file.
